Denzel Crocker/Quotes
:"No! My fairies!" ---- :"You're right. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!" ---- :"Argh!! The CrockBot-9000!!" ---- :"It's Captain Crocker!" ---- :"Curse you, stupid talking car!" ---- :"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" (repeated line) ---- :"F! F's FOR EVERYONE!" ---- :"Good news, Turner, you've taken F to a new level! I'm going to give you A SUPER F!" ---- :"Those people would assume it's the work of the hacker..." ---- :"If they survive, they're FAIRIES! If they don't, I have TENURE!" ---- :"There's only one explanation: Turner must have ignored Tootie's multiple birthday invitations, thus ruining her birthday. Feeling guilty, he impulsively loans her his FAIRY GODPARENTS!" ---- :"Is it a D? Is it an E? No! It's Super F!!!" ---- :"It's an F-a-palooza!" ---- :"Curse this obsolete one month old technology!" ---- :"Welcome, Internuts, to Crock Talk!" ---- :"Hey, Turner exploded! That's one less mouth to teach!" ---- :[Principal Waxelplax has locked everyone inside the classroom] "No! I can't be locked in a room with children! I'm not a people person! I'm barely a person!" [ducks behind his desk] "HELP!" ---- :Denzel Crocker: "Stupid two bit room! Stupid two bit van! Stupid two bit life!" :Crocker's Mother: "Denzel! Would you like your stupid two bit dessert? I made your stupid two bit favorite!" ---- :Denzel Crocker: (to Jimmy Neutron) "Another reality avoidance costume, eh Turner? Very well. Since you're clearly Timmy Turner, here's your daily F!!" :Jimmy: "AHHHHH!! An F!! IT BURNS, Auggggh!!" ---- :"Good news children, the F's are in! Mmmm, smell those hot, fresh F's!" ---- :"What? This is impossible! A.J. got every answer wrong! This is the kind of grade I would expect to give Turner... who got an A! This has to be the work of... FAIRY GODPARENTS!" ---- :"ROBOTS ARE EVIL!" ---- :"This time I know it's the phone." ---- :"Thank you, Timmy Turner. You've just invented Super F!" ---- :"And I will finally prove the exsistent of FAIRY GODPARENTS!" ---- :"Curse you, Mother!" ---- :"High marks for the Death-to-Turner motif." ---- :"Goodnight Mother! I'm off to hunt fairies.....disguised as aliens!" ---- :"Excuse me while I hit my head while changing all of Turner's F's to A. OW! A! OW! A! OW! A!" ---- :[while high on sugar, extremely fast] "F, F, F, F, F, A for A.J., F! And now I'm off to run a marathon! But first''...FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS!" ---- :'Crocker's Clone': "There's no escape Mr. Turner." '''Crocker's Clone #2': "Oh, I should have said that." Crocker's Clone: "No, I should!" Crocker: "Oh, we're gorgeous. So what!" ---- :Crocker: "Riddle me this, class! How does a 23-year-old man still manage to stay in the fifth grade all these years? How does he do it? How is it even possible, hmmm?" :Katie: "Oh boy, here we go." :Crocker: "Yes! fingers Now I remember! He has... (all students covering their ears) FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! Ohh..." ---- :"Oh, they will, Turner. See, I know you're remaining childlike in order to keep your FAIRIES! But I'll play along with your game, 'cause soon I will catch them. And then, it will be I, Mr. Denzel Crocker, who will be making the wishes around here!!! students stare at him Heh. Go on... make a wish. I dare you. " ---- :"And that's what the erudites call EXISTENTIALISM!!" ---- :"Fairy godparents exist.. Yes they do!" ---- :"Go Timmy's dad!" ---- :Timmy: "Why is he screaming?" :Crocker: "Because he was wrong, and he got an F like you!" ---- :Crocker: on the phone in a deep voice "I hear your perfect plan just got un-perfect. If you want answers, meet me tonight, 8-ish, in the Alley, corner of Hall and Oates." :Crocker's Mother: "Denzel, who are you talking to?" :Crocker: his regular voice "Quiet, mother! I'm on the phone using my voice disguiser!" :Crocker's mother: "But your mac and cheese is ready!" :Crocker: "Oh boy! Mac and-- voice I mean, uh, come alone." ---- :Magnate: "These photos are from today, when everything went... funny." :Crocker: "Not funny. FAIRY! These are his fairies. His fairies are the key to your success... or failure." :Magnate: "Hmm. [chuckles] Incredible. And to think, I thought you were crazy." :Crocker: "Ehh, creepy. Not crazy." ---- :"Look at the man-child go. Pathetic how he won't grow up. Despicable how he revels in his childish bubble of no responsibilities. But without his fairies, his cushy, carefree life... is over." ---- :"Hahahaha! Thanks to my Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, I'll show that Timmy Turner that I now have possession of his... FAIRY... GODPARENTS!" ---- :Crocker: "Can't wait to see the look on Timmy Turner's face when we use the FAIRY! Incarcerator. And turn the power of his own FAIRIES! against him. Heheheheh!" :Tootie: "What fairies? ...Mr. Crocker, is that you?" :Crocker: the voice disguiser "Uh, no! It's, um, Jim... Jim... Dinglewhipple?" ---- :"Wait! I thought we had something special! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" ---- :"Aaaaah! It's true! Still falling! Aaaah! And I've got the pinkeye!" ---- :"Ahh. Everything ends at Turner's." ---- :Women. I think I should try to find something more realistic. Come on Unicorns! ---- :"I got it! We were in Hoboken!" ---- :"Who knew reindeer poop was so sparkly?" ---- :"Oh, poopie." ---- :"I smell like cow butt!" ---- :Mr. Crocker: "The 92 is...wait for it....an F!!!!!!!!!!" :Timmy: "HOW CAN I FAIL WITH A 92!!!!!?????" :Mr. Crocker: "It's because of the bell curve. Everybody got a 93 or above, but you got a 92, so that 92...is an F!!!!!!!!!!" ---- :"Must get out of the park alive, must get out of the park alive! IT'S AN APOCALYPSE!!!!" ---- :"And now, I drink your milkshake!" ---- :(On Poof speaking) "Woah, it speaks!" ---- :"Hyperventilating!" (Blows on his bag 3 times) "Egg Salad Fumes not helping. Mother" (Faints) ---- :(Imtiates Poof's babbling) "That's what I thought!" ---- :Foop: "Ah! A human!" :Crocker: "Them! Fairies!" (faints) Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Character quote pages Category:Quotes